Secrets
by Frozen Raspberries
Summary: Hope you like it :)
1. Prologue

Secrets

Hey I haven't written in a while so I thought I would give it another go so I hope you like this and as always reviews are always welcome

'_There are many difficult things in this world to hide, but a secret is not one of them'_

Morticia,

I think that by now a suitable time has perhaps passed that I may write this letter, or rather series of letters. You of course will never read these my dear, and I suppose neither will our families, comfortable as they are under the blanket of denial they clutch so close. I will however send them a copy of these letters just in case, the happen to peak out from under the aforementioned blanket, and I will send one copy into the greater world. My hope for this is for it to be displayed in an old bookshop so that on one rainy day another desperate couple may find this and know that others have also had the same issues.

I am almost grateful that you will never see this for I know it shall raise questions that are not only painful to answer but impossible. I feel however that I owe the truth to the world for secrets have their own sell-by-dates and this one has passed even the most lenient. I just wish you to know that what I do now, I do out of love for you and for the love of chronicling what may and indeed could never be.

All my love, C

To Whom It May Concern:

Please find enclosed a series of letters in the correct order for safekeeping. I will return to collect them and until then my only request is that they are kept safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_If we wait until we're ready we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives'_

Dear Morticia,

Meet me beside the third bench to the left of the statue on the right of the lake at dusk. I implore you to please meet me one last time for I must know the answer of your parents for I hear they wish you to marry another. I beg of you to come.

All my love , C

' _I will love you until the chances of us running into one another slip_

_from slim to zero, and until your face is fogged by distant memory,_

_and your memory faced by distant fog, and your fog memorized_

_by a distant face, and your distance distanced by the memorized_

_memory of a foggy fog. I will love you no matter where you go_

_and who you see, no matter where you avoid and who you don't see, _

_and no matter who sees you avoiding where you go. I will love you no_

_matter what happens to you, and no matter how I discover what happens _

_to you, and no matter what happens to me as I discover this, and now _

_matter how I am discovered after what happens to me as I am _

_discovering this. I will love you with no regard to the actions of our _

_enemies or the jealousies of actors. I will love you with no regard_

_to the outrage of certain parents or the boredom of certain friends_. '

Dear Morticia,

I understand now that the forces of cruelty in this world may possibly be greater than many things but not our love. I will love you forever despite that knowledge that I shall perhaps never see you again. This I'm afraid must be the bitter truth that we now confront as your love towards me and my love towards you conquer so much and fall at so little. May death be our only true parting.

All my love, C

'_One of the most difficult things to_

_think about in life is one's regrets. _

_Something will happen to you, and you will _

_do the wrong this and for years afterward _

_you will wish you had done something different.'_

Dear Morticia,

I miss you a little more everyday, I frequently find myself drifting to the altogether to pleasant memories of you and then the less pleasant ones that followed. I often wish I had told you more how much I loved you while forgoing any disagreements that may have clouded our moments together. I understand now why the events that had seemed so bitter and peculiar at the time happened but I cannot reconcile myself to their occurrence. I still love you and will intend to do so until I can no longer remember how to love or indeed how to live. I was pleased to see that life treated you as it should but I must admit I miss you terribly and fear I shall never be whole again. How I wish there could have been some other escape route or perhaps a terrible fire to distract the attentions of others but alas I face the world alone and pray you have all you need.

All my love, C

'_I will love you if you don't marry me. I will love you _

_if you marry someone else your co-star, _

_perhaps, or Y., or even O., or anyone Z. through _

_A., even R. Although sadly I believe it will be quite some time_

_before two women can be allowed to marry and I will love you if _

_you have a child, and I will love you if you have two children, or three _

_children, or even more, although I personally think three is plenty, and_

_I will love you if you never marry at all, and never have children,_

_and spend your years wishing you had married me after all, and_

_I must say that on late, cold nights I prefer this scenario out of _

_all the scenarios I have mentioned. That, Beatrice, is how I _

_will love you even as the world goes on its wicked way.'_

Dear Morticia,

I promise that I shall stop writing but I cannot bear the thought of losing my last link to you. I can only ask your forgiveness in this matter and beg you to understand that what I did was not for my own pleasure but rather for the continuation of yours. You could not have lived without your family and to create rift that would have been as impassable as the Antarctic on a bike. Just know that I will always and without apology love you until the very end of time.

All my love, C

'_But I must admit I miss you quite terribly._

_The world is too quiet without you nearby. I go_

_to bed early and rise late and feel as if I have hardly slept.'_

Dear Morticia,

It is my understanding that you are or perhaps have encountered your final days of life. I write only to assure you that as requested upon your death our lives would be uncovered. At your behest I now lay bare sections of our correspondence. I wish we could have married and had our own children or rather I wish we could have had any ending but this. My love I shall cherish you until the end of my days which are growing ever nearer. I hope you found happiness in him and your child though I shall never stop wishing it had been us.

All my love forever, Charles Gomez Addams

'_Sometimes words are not enough'_

Hope you enjoyed it, all quotes belong to Lemony Snicket and not me.


End file.
